


小丑铁盒

by No_zocor



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:02:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29419101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/No_zocor/pseuds/No_zocor
Summary: 给太显的夏天礼物，礼物部分只到part4 ，part5为后续
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun, Choi Soobin/Kang Taehyun, Choi Yeonjun & Kang Taehyun, Huening Kai/Kang Taehyun, Kang Taehyun & Everyone, Kang Taehyun/Everyone
Kudos: 2





	小丑铁盒

1.照片：送饼干的小鬼

姜泰现很难得今天在客人点单的时候出了错，反应过来的时候，POS机已经印出了单子，他把纸揉成一团，丢在柜台下面的垃圾桶里。  
休息的间隙崔范奎取笑他，他也没说话，眼睛直愣愣地看着紧闭的门。他有时候是在完全放空的，有时候是在想一些事情的，门口的小铃铛响了一声，他才回神，从木椅子上站起来，走到柜台前面。  
顾客挑面包的时候心不在焉的，一直向柜台的方向看。泰现站在柜台前面，无用地核对着那些标码。里面的面包师傅举了烤盘出来，崔范奎用身子把他抵到另一边去。  
“哥？”泰现惊讶地看了崔范奎一眼。  
“烤盘出来了，你往那边，别再烫到。”

姜泰现的手臂上有一道浅疤，那是上个月面包师傅端面包出来，姜泰现恰巧在给顾客指路，手那样一抬起来，就碰到了烤盘。  
“诶，你要不要试一试能祛疤的那种东西？”这话问出来崔范奎自己都觉得矫情，磕磕碰碰多正常的事。  
“不用啊，刚好陪凯。”  
崔范奎还没说完，顾客把几个面包堆到柜台上，“泰现，要打工到很晚吗？”顾客皱了眉头。  
泰现拿了那种透明的食品塑封袋，用夹子把圆滚滚的面包夹进去，总共买了三个面包。  
“尽快食用啊，冷藏影响口感的。”崔范奎提醒那个男人。  
“他吃得完。”泰现小声说了一句，报上总价。  
男人把雨伞夹在腋下，一边掏钱包，一边继续问，“要很晚的话，我送你回去。”  
“不会晚。”姜泰现把纸币一张一张放进收银机，终于看向男人的眼睛，“谢谢老师。”  
男人不像是很能言善辩的那种，抱着面包口袋转身就走了，后面发旋的位置有点奇怪，总像缺了一块似的。

“你们老师好年轻啊。”  
“和哥你差不多。”  
“教数学的？”  
“国文。”  
“啊，看上去不像是很能说的人。”崔范奎印象中的国文老师不是这样沉默寡言的类型，可以深沉，但那人看上去就还很青涩。

快要收工的时候，姜泰现帮忙一起收拾那些桌椅，还有烤盘。这时候姜泰现深刻意识到在面包店打工也并不是多幸福的事情，甜腻的味道闻一刻就好，太久了就像要麻痹五官的感知。  
崔范奎看着这两年不仅没怎么长个，也没怎么长肉的姜泰现，想崔连准到底是给姜泰现喂了什么。  
“范奎哥，猫不吃鱼吗？”  
“猫不吃鱼吃什么？你说琥珀吗？”  
“嗯。”  
“你那样养琥珀当然不行啊，猫一旦吃过更好味的东西，就不会再吃一般的东西。你把它养得那么娇贵，肯定不吃。”  
“但一开始琥珀还是会吃两口鱼肉的。”  
“什么样的鱼肉啊？”  
“我哥，我哥做的鱼汤里的鱼肉。”  
“崔连准做的玩意狗都嫌。”崔范奎捏了一把姜泰现的腕骨，“怪不得你一直不长肉，多吃点吧。”  
“哥也很瘦。”  
“那不一样，我力气大。”崔范奎把袖子挽起来，试图露出自己的肱二头肌。  
“那哥能徒手扭断锁吗？”  
崔范奎以为姜泰现在逗他，但看到姜泰现认真的表情，才知道他是真的在问，“什么锁啊？”  
姜泰现用手比划了一个不大不小的四方形，“一个铁盒上的锁。”  
“怎么不去找锁匠？”  
“锁孔生锈了，打不开。”  
“砸开呀。”  
“锁头太短了，会砸坏盒子。”  
崔范奎把面包店的卷闸门拉下来，“呀，你好烦啊，小鬼。”

姜泰现耸了耸肩，转身要走。  
“泰现！”崔范奎叫住他，从自己的电动车的车篮里摸出一个塑料袋，朝姜泰现抛过去，“给琥珀的！”  
姜泰现打开塑料袋的口子，是两罐猫罐头，几袋妙鲜包还有几包猫的小零嘴。  
崔范奎打开车灯，“少给琥珀买点吧，把那点钱换成喂饱自己的吃的不好吗？”  
“哥也不要给琥珀买了，哥自己长点肉不好吗？”  
崔范奎懒得和他理论，招了招手，握住了把手，“姜泰现，明天万圣节，老板要我们去发饼干。”  
“好，但我不想穿那些变装的衣服。”  
“哦？那你找一个人过来，就可以不要自己穿了。”崔范奎骑着他轻巧的电动车拐了个弯消失在夜色里。

姜泰现拎着那一袋琥珀专享回家的时候，崔连准还没回来，应该是在加班。开灯的时候吓到琥珀了，琥珀从高柜上跳下来，尾巴扫过崔连准那几个玻璃奖杯，姜泰现跑过去把它们扶住。  
琥珀浑身的毛都是蓬松的，蹲在地上，琥珀色的眸子盯着姜泰现看，好像是知道又犯了错，在讨姜泰现欢心。姜泰现托住琥珀半个身子，把他抱起来，琥珀是男孩子，琥珀是小猫咪。捡到琥珀的时候还是只小猫咪，眼睛都不太睁得开，姜泰现那时候很担心琥珀得猫瘟，但琥珀就像生命力顽强的草，没有猫妈妈，没进动物医院也活下来了。

姜泰现把崔范奎送他的猫咪大礼包取出来，一件一件像摆摊一样呈“一”字放在琥珀面前。琥珀这小东西是通人性的，琥珀翻身在大礼包上面打了个滚，把前爪搭在姜泰现的肩上，后腿的小肉垫踩在姜泰现的大腿上，头在姜泰现的耳畔蹭来蹭去。姜泰现觉得又暖和又痒，抱着琥珀躺在地板上。  
“琥珀呀，想吃哪个呢？我们琥珀。”  
琥珀“喵呜”一声，从姜泰现身上跳回大礼包的面前，叼了一包猫咪零食。  
姜泰现顺着豁口把零食撕开，挤出一点点糊状的食物，琥珀很享受地坐在姜泰现怀里舔。琥珀的毛越来越松软了，姜泰现又把零食挤出来一点，摸着琥珀后脖颈上的毛。

琥珀很乖，是会撒娇的带着小狗狗属性的猫咪，软糯又讨人喜欢的。崔范奎经常给琥珀买吃的，休宁凯很喜欢逗琥珀，崔连准的奖杯被琥珀打碎过一只，崔连准也是没说过什么的。  
“琥珀呀琥珀呀，你真的被好多人爱着。”姜泰现把半张脸埋在琥珀的毛里说。  
琥珀眯了眯眼睛。

琥珀长大之后不再喜欢往姜泰现的床上窜，它更喜欢自己的独居室。如果不是等姜泰现回来，琥珀可能早就躺在自己的小窝里睡着了。崔连准最近这几周的作息很奇怪，好像他们公司遇上了什么不得了的大事，总是早出晚归地加班，想到自己曾经穿着嘻哈风、跳街舞的哥哥如今坐在会议室里搞定他上学时候最头痛的演示文稿，姜泰现总是觉得很违和。

这些情感维系太多余了，生来是不自由的，姜泰现有时候觉得崔连准是被锁链缚在柱子上的人，锁住崔连准的锁链有名有姓，叫“姜泰现”。

姜泰现的桌子上放了一个脏旧生锈的铁皮盒，不仔细看几乎看不出上面凸出来的小丑的样子，姜泰现10岁生日的时候把盒子埋在树下的，是妈妈送的盒子和锁，里面到底放了什么姜泰现也记不清了，大概有一些小画片，自己舍不得扔的东西，都是妈妈、爸爸、崔连准还有崔秀彬在他小时候送给他的。地震后，搬家前，10岁的姜泰现把小丑铁盒从树下挖出来一起带到了新家。  
姜泰现呼噜了一把琥珀的头，留了入门的小灯，“琥珀，晚安呀，我也睡了。”

早读课是国文，崔秀彬站在讲台上，看着学生一个一个在迟到前走进来。姜泰现算是来的早的，戴着耳机坐在座位上开始早读。休宁凯也来的还算早，把书往那儿一立，躲在后面不知道在干嘛，崔秀彬凑近一看，他又睡着了。

早读下课，崔秀彬把休宁凯叫到教室外面，休宁凯的额头上还有睡觉的罪证——一条红红的压痕。  
“早读很累吗？”崔秀彬盯着那条红痕问他。  
“啊，不是……”休宁凯把手背在后面。  
“吃早饭了吗？”崔秀彬把面包口袋塞给休宁凯，“两个，还有一个带给泰现。”  
“秀彬哥！谢啦！”休宁凯抱着袋子走进教室。

“吃哪个？”休宁凯把两只面包放在姜泰现面前。  
“不吃。”  
“吃嘛。”休宁凯看四周大家都在补眠，就给姜泰现撒了个娇。  
“……我们原来的国文老师什么时候回来？”姜泰现掰开一个面包，“你的远房堂哥要代课多久？”  
“之前的老师不是说腰伤吗，秀彬哥估计要代课3个月左右吧。”  
“哦，那还挺久的。”  
“反正秀彬哥代课完就要出国继续读他的书了呀。”休宁凯大口嚼着面包。  
“嗯。”姜泰现突然想起万圣节的任务，“凯，面包好吃吗？”  
“嗯，挺好吃的。”  
“那你晚上要不要免费吃？”

休宁凯就是这样被姜泰现骗到面包店门口的，崔范奎刚从仓库里把两大箱服饰道具拿出来，轻轻一拍，就扬起很大的灰尘。  
“啊——呸！咳咳咳！”崔范奎抖开几件黑色的斗篷一样的衣服。  
“啊，请问晚上是有免费吃面包的活动吗？”休宁凯走过去问崔范奎。  
“先帮我们发曲奇饼干，然后就有。”姜泰现说。

姜泰现不想穿这种衣服，但崔范奎说他要拍照记录，所以姜泰现还是没能逃过装扮的命运，甚至情况更差。休宁凯拿走了无脸男的那套，留给了姜泰现另一套小鬼样子的黑衣服，这个小鬼面具上的鬼面是弯月眼，嘴巴画成可爱的“3”，脸上是两团心形的红晕。  
姜泰现不情不愿钻进这套装扮里，崔范奎面对着小鬼面具，忘记面具后面是姜泰现，他刮了一下小鬼不存在的鼻子。  
“可爱的小鬼。”

崔范奎把拍立得挂在脖子上，拿了两个小篮子分给休宁凯和姜泰现，从糕点师傅那里拿过包装好的奶油曲奇，一人一半分装在篮子里。  
“合个影吧？”崔范奎看着两个提着篮子的小鬼，“难得哥今天专门喷了个头发，帅气满分。”  
因为是带着面具，崔范奎看不到姜泰现快要吐的表情，只听到了休宁凯尴尬的笑声。

“泰现？”  
“不要拍照。”  
“来嘛来嘛。”崔范奎夹着姜泰现的脖子，把他挟到面包店门口，“休宁凯，拜托你啦 ！”

很亮的闪光之后，拍立得吐出一张照片，崔范奎在相纸显影前把它揣进兜里。  
“走啦！走啦！我们今晚的主题是‘不收曲奇就捣蛋’！”  
从面包店走到主街有一段距离，休宁凯把面具放下来，先拆了一个奶油曲奇吃。

“范奎哥，我明天就不来打工了。”姜泰现说。  
“嗯，你之前不是就说过了吗？要专心准备考试了吧？”  
“嗯！”  
“啊，崔连准虽然笨，但是有个聪明弟弟。”崔范奎感慨。

崔连准在舞团的时候经常提到姜泰现，小五岁的弟弟，怎样调皮可爱，又是怎样人小鬼大。但崔范奎认识姜泰现的时候，姜泰现已经16岁了，16岁到18岁，姜泰现就像是没有变过，身高是，模样是。  
休宁凯像一只企鹅一样在路中央蹦蹦跳跳，往小孩子的手里塞曲奇，被撞到了还会像碰瓷的，倒在地上。小女孩递给休宁凯一只手，把自己头上的花环送给休宁凯，休宁凯把花环像挎篮子一样挎在手臂上，从口袋里拿了一枚糖放在小女孩的篮子里。

姜泰现像一个尽职尽责的发传单的劳务人员，姜泰现不是会扮可爱，会撒娇的人，崔范奎不知道他发了几个曲奇，但应该送出去不少糖。崔范奎走近他，想教他一点小技巧，听到姜泰现掐着嗓子的声音。  
“曲奇曲奇！COOKIE COOKIE！吃了变可爱！”又笨拙地做了几个跳跳。

背了天使翅膀的小女孩跑过来抱住姜泰现，姜泰现从篮子里掏出一块曲奇递给小女孩，举起双手像笨拙的熊一样在原地转了个圈。  
“你下来，下来。”姜泰现蹲下身子，小女孩把自己篮子里一半的糖果都丢在姜泰现篮子里，和姜泰现握了手，被父亲抱在怀里抱走了。

这条街的人流逐渐流向隔壁的街道，那里是夜市，讨糖不过是个庆典和仪式。姜泰现把面具取下来，他现在和小鬼面具一样也有红色的双颊，他从篮子里取了一枚糖果，坐在栽植景观树的台子边上，边晃双腿，边剥糖纸，小鬼面具放在他的双腿上。  
崔范奎在姜泰现把糖果塞进嘴里的时候按下快门。  
休宁凯从另一边走过来，把花环戴在姜泰现头上，“啊，泰现真可爱。”  
姜泰现要取下来，崔范奎拦住了他，“别，就这样戴着，可爱小鬼就是我们店里的形象了，等下就要这样去发曲奇。”  
“可是——”  
“听哥的话。”

两张拍立得都拍的不错，和崔范奎合影的可爱小鬼姜泰现，坐在高台上半张着嘴巴笑着吃糖的姜泰现，崔范奎回忆起别扭着撒娇的姜泰现，突然后悔当年崔连准邀请他去他们家做客的时候没有应下，他也想看看9岁的可爱小鬼姜泰现。

夜市果真很热闹，休宁凯手里的篮子一会就空了，崔范奎抽空看两张拍立得显影的时间，就跟丢了姜泰现。休宁凯把衣服脱下来，放在空篮子里，和崔范奎一起去找姜泰现。  
小鬼的衣服在人群里应该很显眼，但两个人跑了两遍都没看到姜泰现，最后是休宁凯拉住了往前跑的崔范奎，指了指地面。

几块店里的奶油曲奇和花环安静躺在地上，花环被人踩到了，上面的花朵顷刻颓败。  
崔范奎抬头，正巧看到在海鲜大排档里，穿着工作服，正在收拾桌子的崔连准。

2.作文：最后一块拼图

人长大是真的长大，还是在裹着小孩子的灵魂装酷。  
崔秀彬不知道，他读了很多书，但他也没有答案。

姜泰现坐在中间的位置，头发打理得很整齐。休宁凯坐在泰现后一排，崔秀彬敢打赌这是他堂弟休宁凯唯一能打起精神的几十分钟，不是因为站在讲台上的是崔秀彬，是因为这是放学前的最后几十分钟。

姜泰现很规矩地叫崔秀彬，“老师”，凯勾着崔秀彬的肩喊“秀彬哥”。  
2012年那场地震和接踵而至的台风真的把他们的生活搞得一团糟。  
泰现变成小大人一样的，站在面包店的柜台后面收银，他在校外，叫崔秀彬“老师”。

秀彬母亲拉着崔秀彬去拜访邻居的日子真的很让他厌恶。“高材生回来当一名教师”，这是一个母亲为孩子捏造、缝合好的所谓事实，真正的原因是崔秀彬只是回来短暂过渡，恰巧遇上高三年级一名国文老师腰伤，做了手术要休息，崔秀彬暂时当了代课教师而已。

事情总是这样被美化的，2012年，崔秀彬14岁的时候，后脑被坠落物砸到，流了很多血，住了很长时间的院。出院之后搬了新家，新邻居都问他，“你脑后的疤是怎么回事啊？”  
崔秀彬说不出话，但秀彬母亲可以说出话，“我们儿子地震的时候，想回去救人，但是被砸到了。”  
然后对方露出赞许又疼惜的眼神，“看看这孩子，太善良了。”  
崔秀彬沉默地站在母亲身后，他无数次想呐喊，“不是，我只是个逃兵啊！”

崔秀彬长大后母亲不再说这件事，小熊森林的最后一块拼图被他握在手里，握了八年，他想姜泰现是否还等着拼合这一块残缺，他不知道。

崔秀彬觉得自己不是一个好的学生，也不是一个好的老师，他看着班上的孩子浪费他们人生中无足轻重的一个月又一个月，当他们已经不再意识到什么是重要的时候，他们的人生不过是等分的时间计量单位，前二十年和人生的最后二十年是毫无区别的。

男厕所的烟味很浓，今天一早两个男生脸上就挂了彩，若是这种小打小闹都还好，年轻的生命总要找点出路彰显活力，但有些孩子的人生，就像卧轨自杀那样清楚，知道列车什么时候来，什么带走他们。崔秀彬渐渐明白上一任国文老师的无奈，年纪大了，在家养腰伤，却还是仔仔细细和崔秀彬交代重点需要关注的对象，里面出现“姜泰现”的名字的时候，崔秀彬是不相信的。

姜泰现这次月考的成绩还是在前面的，姜泰现上课没有打过瞌睡，姜泰现是清楚明白的，崔秀彬反倒头疼凯，凯好像成绩也是有起色的，但总是差很大一截。  
可能是晚上要在面包店打工，姜泰现总是先急着做作业，午饭总是很晚才去吃，崔秀彬每次收拾餐盘要走的时候，姜泰现才进来，面对的都是冷掉的饭。凯就一直坐在食堂，吃完，面前放着没有动的属于泰现的那份饭和自己的空掉的餐盘，泰现坐在他对面吃饭的时候，凯就把手放在桌子下面，翻一本漫画书，有时候憋不住了发出“嘎嘎”的笑声。

“泰现。”崔秀彬在姜泰现回收餐盘的时候走过去。  
“老师。”姜泰现的眼睛是是藏不下那么多光阴的，只是一面镜子，崔秀彬从中看见自己听到这声称呼的窘迫。  
“有事吗，老师？”姜泰现已经做完垃圾分类了。  
“没有。”

孩子是彷徨的，无路的，却又遐想自己有路可走的，物质上的活着在他们眼里好像是很简单的事情，精神上的活着对他们来说才是折磨。崔秀彬在讲台上快要站满三个月，终于明白老教师的无奈，崔秀彬没有规劝所有孩子都走上那条理所应当道路的能力，就像他不确定自己的人生是否这样走就是好的，他更无法确定孩子们的人生该如何走。但他知道什么是对的，怎样来合理规避那些伤害，可他有什么办法，他面对全班近40双眼睛，不全是求知的，他经常想说点什么，却又什么都说不出。  
隔壁的女教师每天都在嘶吼，她说“你们这些渣滓，出去都是垃圾。”  
垃圾又有什么错，有人教垃圾怎么活下去吗。

孩子们说一些尖锐的话，试图刺伤周围的每一个人，从而在这种行为中获取快乐，但崔秀彬不会，崔秀彬不会生气，不会发火，但也算不上温柔相待，他只是要那名上课挑衅的孩子出去罚站——崔秀彬把仅有的一点点难过隐藏的很好，如果眼泪能刺穿这些孩子厚重的铠甲就好了，但眼泪不是武器，眼泪是软弱，眼泪让这些行为变本加厉。  
好在姜泰现并不是这里的一员。

和姜泰现短暂三个月的重逢要画上句号，姜泰现一直都是不冷不热的样子。最后两堂任课教师为崔秀彬的国文课，崔秀彬放弃讲解手中那张试卷，老教师明天就回来，会讲得比他好千倍万倍。  
崔秀彬不打算说告别，这样的矫情最后只会达成自我感动的效果。

“我们今天写篇作文好吗？一堂课，很短，第二堂课我们来念，大概200字就够了。”  
下面鸦雀无声的。  
“那不说话就当大家默许了，现在拿出一张纸——随便什么纸。”  
“那餐巾纸行吗——”是总爱接话的那个男孩子说的，坐在后排的几个男生立刻哄笑起来。

“不管是什么纸，交上来字必须看得清。”崔秀彬用食指敲了敲讲台，他看见那个男生低声骂了一句脏话，“好，我接着说。主题是‘如果有时光机，我会怎样’。字数还是完全不限制了，但要把事情说清楚，这堂下课给我，我下堂课随机抽着念。”  
“老师，要署名吗？”有女孩子发问。  
崔秀彬想了想，“匿名吧。”

18年，6570天，157680个小时，567648000秒。  
好像能后悔的事情已经很多，崔秀彬看孩子们在下面写到不停笔，而崔秀彬比他们大4岁，能够后悔的事情更是数不清，崔秀彬也拿出一张纸，想了半天，却写不出什么后悔的事情。

第二堂课的上课铃打响的时候，崔秀彬把手里的各种各样的纸打乱，随便抽。

“如果有时光机，我会在那天不要撒谎，我不会说我不知道妈妈的玉石坠子去哪儿了，那样爸妈就不会因为这件事吵架，不会浪费那么多瓷碗，家里不会变成碎瓷的乐园。”

“如果有时光机，我他妈才不会乖乖听劝来上这个，傻逼又破烂的学校，台上的老师都蠢得像猪，那个男人甩了我两耳光的那天，我应该还手的。”

“老师，我不知道有没有时光机，但我真的想不出来什么，之前好像总是在后悔着，不如全部重新来。”

“如果有时光机，2012年7月4日，不要自己溜出去玩，把年幼的妹妹留在家里。”

……

崔秀彬把手中一沓纸放在讲台上，短暂看着下面的，他的学生。单薄的身体里藏着沉重的灵魂，而他是年长的身体里藏着毫无知觉的灵魂。崔秀彬觉得这篇作文像是刑场，崔秀彬是那个监刑的人，很多年轻的灵魂在他面前血淋淋地被剖开。  
直到拿到这份作文，崔秀彬也觉得自己正在被血淋淋地剖开，明白开启沉重的灵魂也是需要开关的。  
他迟疑了一会，才开口。

“如果有时光机，在2012年7月4日的下午，不要玩拼图，不要把最后一块拼图留给别人。”

崔秀彬很想再读那么一两个，但小熊森林的拼图在他脑子里出现又消失，十岁的姜泰现拿着小熊森林的最后一块拼图，两只小熊都很完整，但两只小熊牵手的那一块，是最后一块，缺了牵手的这一块，两只小熊看上去就没有那种亲昵的模样。

“差不多读这些吧，剩下时间还是，大家看看课本吧。”崔秀彬把刚才那份作文放在最上面，手上不小的力度让纸的边缘都皱起来。视线里小心翼翼出现一块白色的东西，崔秀彬下意识去寻，发现是坐在第一排的女孩子，手里握着纸巾。  
“老师，你别哭啊。”  
崔秀彬才发现自己失态了。他拿出那张自己撕下来的空白纸，在下课铃响之前，写了一行字。他把自己那张折叠整齐，把最上面那份也折成方块，放在自己口袋里。

“2012年7月4号到底怎么了啊？”休宁凯拽了拽坐在他前面的姜泰现的领子，“怎么听到两个2012年7月4日。”  
姜泰现知道休宁凯是高一的时候才搬到这座海滨小镇和他成为同学的，但他没想到休宁凯连新闻都不看，“十岁的休宁凯不看新闻吗？”  
休宁凯老实地摇摇头，“不看。”  
姜泰现把手里的笔放下，“2012年7月4日，地震，台风。”  
休宁凯惊讶地捂住了嘴巴，“那不是很严重吗？所以秀彬哥被砸到头的那一年是2012年？”  
“什么砸到头？”  
“你小时候不是和秀彬哥认识吗？他后脑那一块啊，你没发现好像缺了一点点头发吗？”  
姜泰现手里的笔掉在地上，墨汁溅出来，染在姜泰现的裤脚上。  
“姑妈那时候老是夸秀彬哥，说秀彬哥见义勇为，傻孩子，在地震的时候，为了救人，本来跑出来了，又返回去了。不过没救成就是了，被震下来的花盆的砸到了头。你知道这个故事教给我们什么吗？”休宁凯问姜泰现。  
“警惕高空坠物。”姜泰现说。

崔秀彬把参考书还有自己的用物都整理进箱子，坐在椅子上放空，窗户朝向的方向，中间隔了一大块花园，对面是姜泰现的教室，崔秀彬知道姜泰现不会来和他告别的，如果幸运的话，那在放学的时候偶遇，可能还会得到一句“老师再见”。  
他想起小时候喜欢恶作剧，又不擅长撒谎的姜泰现，但他想看到姜泰现得逞的开心的笑容，总是装作不知道的样子。姜泰现很聪明，但不如崔秀彬擅长演戏。姜泰现的父亲要出海，母亲白天也要工作，哥哥崔连准几乎住在舞团，姜泰现的假期是托付给邻居家的哥哥崔秀彬的。

所以小时候的姜泰现总是觉得崔秀彬很笨，很笨很笨的那种，“秀彬哥离开我一刻都没有办法呢。”  
但现在的姜泰现，在纸上写，“不要把最后一块拼图留给别人”。

小熊森林的拼图有120块，姜泰现手里是最后一块，他把最后一块小熊牵手的拼图塞给崔秀彬，“秀彬哥来拼最后一块吧。”然后地震来的那样突然，柜子上的花瓶摇啊摇，好像把崔秀彬的脑子也摇乱了。他短暂抓住了姜泰现的手，却因为姜泰现一时的挣扎，立刻就放开了。他能思考的时候，已经站在外面看着楼也像花瓶那样摇摇摆摆，手里还握着姜泰现塞给他的那块拼图，但他把姜泰现忘在这个摇啊摇的楼里了。

崔秀彬从钱包里拿出那块拼图，拼图变得很旧，背面是崔秀彬拿黑笔写的，“很想，泰现”。

敲门声音引起了很多老师的侧目，姜泰现站在办公室的门口，机械地敲击着木门。  
“崔老师，找您有事，方便出来一下吗？”  
崔秀彬握着那枚拼图走出去。

“休宁凯说了，老师再过几天就要去留学了。”  
“嗯……”崔秀彬想不到要说些什么，“泰现。”  
“拼图的最后一块没有了，老师，怎么拼都不完整了。”姜泰现问他。  
“把最后一块拼图还给你，可以不要时光机了吗？”  
“老师需要时光机，十岁的姜泰现需要那最后一块拼图，十岁的姜泰现拥有那一版只缺一块的拼图。”

崔秀彬知道很多事情没办法挽回，他想不要就算了，但自己总要说点祝福，还没张口，就被姜泰现抢先了。  
“头后面的伤，当时痛吗？”姜泰现没等崔秀彬回答，又接着说下一句，“如果能还给我，就还给我吧，最后一块拼图。那是十岁的姜泰现的东西。”

崔秀彬在把拼图递过去的前一秒又停住了手，“抱歉。”崔秀彬用黑色的笔把那四个小字全部涂黑了，十岁的姜泰现需要这个拼图，但现在的姜泰现不需要收留这样多余的感情了。

姜泰现从崔秀彬手里拿回那块拼图，他印象中的小熊森林终于有了完整的样子，但那一版拼图早就和摇摇欲坠的震后危楼一起化成了废墟，姜泰现握着仅剩一枚的拼图，想到这场地震让他损失惨重。  
“小丑铁盒的钥匙找不到了，拼图也只剩这一块了。小熊森林最后的样子真的很丑，两只小熊没牵到手。要知道秀彬哥速度这么慢，最后一块拼图不如我来拼好了。”姜泰现看着拼图背面碳素笔涂黑的一坨，“这是什么？”  
“脏了，所以这样涂了。”崔秀彬的手犹犹豫豫在口袋边上磨蹭，最终还是放弃了拿出他的作文。

“秀彬哥，一路顺风。”姜泰现说。

3.信封：是眼泪做成的泰现尼

姜泰现日落前在礁石边上找到崔连准的时候，崔连准身边放了几个易拉罐，烟头立在上面，易拉罐上面的铝制环被崔连准扣下来，套在食指上玩。  
“哥。”  
姜泰现的声音夹杂在浪声里，把崔连准吓了一跳，他有点心虚地拿了啤酒喝。  
姜泰现拣了一块平坦的地方坐下，圆圆的脑袋把整个夕阳都挡住了，崔连准一直睁不开的眼睛终于睁开了。  
姜泰现背着光看崔连准，挺嫌弃地说，“哥，多大了，还哭鼻子。”  
“什么时候知道的？”  
“在海鲜大排档看到哥了，穿工作服的样子还挺滑稽的。”  
姜泰现有的时候说话真的很欠揍，好好安慰人怎么了，好好说话又怎么了。崔连准一把把泰现圆咕隆咚的脑袋拨开，“一边去，你挡到我太阳了。”

“你别跟范奎哥学，这样晃我脑袋我会变不聪明的。”姜泰现摇了摇自己的脑袋，像是在确认崔连准这一推有没有把脑子里推出海浪一样的水声。  
崔连准笑了一声，“滚蛋，他要是这样欺负你你还不如别去打工。”  
姜泰现把地上的易拉罐捡起来，冲崔连准伸出手，“不行呀，我还有琥珀要养。”  
“你哥连琥珀都不如吗？”  
“哥，公司裁员就裁了，大家最近都过得很艰难，公司养了你真的雪上加霜。”  
“还有，也不要去买彩票之类的，你除了中过一次刚好能抵一瓶烧酒的钱，就再也没中过了。”

崔连准下午的时候还是挺悲伤的，现在姜泰现的话又让他意识到自己是个无用的哥哥，从这种无用无力的气氛中燃起一股怒火，“这么嫌弃你亲哥，你真的投错胎。”  
“那怎么办，赖上哥了。”姜泰现总能用一句很聪明的话挽回局面。  
崔连准能生他什么气，不过从他怀里接过空易拉罐一个一个丢进垃圾桶，“回去吃饭。”

姜泰现侧着身子跳着走，“哥，你要不要再去舞团啊，那样子很酷啊。”  
崔连准总算知道姜泰现在他上班第一天说“哥你穿衬衫打领带的样子不好看”是为什么了，跳舞很好，连受伤也是好的，他有这样的野心，但商演接得并不稳定，所以他没接话。  
“哥，真的不回舞团吗？”

崔连准真的很头疼姜泰现这个样子，他们俩总拿过分的懂事去压榨彼此，他有时候祈祷姜泰现要是个不成器的弟弟就好了，最好再性格顽劣又不懂事，那他就拿家里的扫把像隔壁那家人一样，赶小鸡一样把泰现追得满院子乱窜，最后再中气十足地喊一句“我不管你了”。但不行，姜泰现不是那样的。  
“不回。”崔连准说。

鱼鳞刮起来很麻烦，是在海边买的，捕鱼的刚捞上来的一网子，新鲜是很新鲜，变质起来也很快，崔连准中午赶过去买的时候已经不蹦跶了。姜泰现读书很辛苦，但崔连准除了小时候妈妈讲的那一套，说多吃鱼补脑子之外，也不会给姜泰现再找些什么营养的东西了。  
姜泰现看看奶白色的汤，摇摇头，“哥，我不要补脑子，我不补已经很聪明了。”  
鱼汤很烫，但被烫了几次之后就会长记性的。崔连准垫着抹布把鱼汤往桌上端，“会更聪明的。”

崔连准去开电视机，姜泰现把那一块鱼肉都丢在地上，冲趴在一旁的琥珀打了个手势，琥珀不情不愿地跳下来，把那块鱼肉藏在自己身子后面。崔连准回来的时候看到姜泰现碗里那一大块鱼肉都不见了。  
“吃完了？”崔连准眼睛睁得圆圆的。  
“嗯。”姜泰现抿了一口其实有点寡淡的汤。  
“哇，也太快了。”崔连准一边说一边换台，女演员拿着一瓶烧酒尽量摆出各种姿势来配合，崔连准小心吞着鱼肉，想起家里那瓶烧酒，撂下筷子就准备去找。

“奇怪了……”崔连准把厨房的瓶瓶罐罐都拿出来找了一遍，“泰现呐，你看没看到那瓶烧酒啊？”  
“我……”  
崔连准记得自己没开封过，也没喝过，他走过去把琥珀提溜起来，那块白色鱼肉被姜泰现踩在脚下面，“琥珀，是不是你打翻了？”  
琥珀垂着爪子，“喵呜”一声，它是有前科的小犯人，之前把崔连准在舞蹈大赛上拿到的玻璃奖杯撞翻在地上了。姜泰现从下面把悬空的琥珀托住，“哥，不是琥珀，你别吓唬它。”  
崔连准放开了手，琥珀一个翻身乖巧地趴在姜泰现的臂弯。

“烧酒我拿出去的。”  
“这么偏袒琥珀？”  
“真的是我拿走的。”  
崔连准没再问下去，姜泰现不会对他说实话的，罪魁祸首一直躺在姜泰现怀里，睁着琥珀色的眼睛毫无畏惧地看向他。崔连准把琥珀抱过来，放在地上，握着琥珀的两只前爪教它跳舞。  
“小东西，小东西，还敢不敢调皮？”  
琥珀不知道，但它被崔连准逗得很开心，开始撒娇，这种小东西的确没办法责怪，可爱的东西怎么责怪呢，像九岁的姜泰现一样，“哥哥，哥哥”地跟在身后，崔连准总被他的小把戏骗到，却还是说“泰现尼好厉害，以后可以去当魔法师了”。

姜泰现九岁的时候崔连准开始学跳舞，姜泰现跟在崔连准后面，“哥哥，哥哥”，但崔连准只能蹲下身子安慰他，“泰现尼，哥哥是要去学跳舞”。爸妈都不在家的时候，对门的崔秀彬会过来陪姜泰现。

疾病、自然灾害很容易就能击溃人类小小的团体。爸爸出海，航船遇到台风；五层的居民楼，变成摇摇欲坠的危楼；人口、工具、资金上的损失，大大小小的工厂与公司破产，妈妈外出打工。2012年之后的姜泰现是一个加速成长的过程，但这都是崔连准无能为力的事情，很多事情发生了就是发生了。

崔连准不止一次做梦的时候梦到自己变成超人，救下那些迷航、被浪卷走的航船，也梦到自己成为首富，拿一张支票买下所有的工厂。醒来的时候，崔连准才明白是无端的白日梦，他看阳光从窗帘没遮严的缝隙漏进来，觉得他救不了姜泰现，因为他们都是一样的。

唯一可及却未及的事情是7月4日，崔连准是可以在家的，但他在舞团的舞蹈练习室通了宵，睡在一堆有着同样体汗味道的男生里，姜泰现在家。路上摇摇欲坠的建筑物很多，恐慌的人群聚在大街上，崔连准看到有些人先于地震的震慑用绝望压垮了自己，从有些高度的楼层跳下来，他只祈祷姜泰现不会成为这样的一个。自己家楼下聚集了很多人，姜泰现一个人，站在那些人中间。  
“泰现尼没事吧？”  
姜泰现的脸上有血痕，短裤下面露出的双腿上也有擦伤，他摇了摇头，“哥哥，拼图没拿出来。”  
崔连准抱紧了姜泰现，往更空旷的地方跑，“不能回去了。”

姜泰现参加完没有遗体和任何纪念物的爸爸的简陋葬礼，看危楼夷为平地，从院子里那棵树下面挖出他的宝贝小丑铁盒，牵着崔连准的手，说，“哥哥，我们走吧。”

外出打工的妈妈用黄色牛皮纸信封寄钱，每个月都有，姜泰现会在估摸好的那几天，踩着小板凳去拿钥匙开信箱，信封上面写“亲爱的连准和泰现”。后来像是逐渐脱落的节点，从两个月，到三个月，到半年，到崔连准成年，到姜泰现不用踩着凳子就能够到信箱的那一天，黄色牛皮纸信封消失了。  
这不是太难理解的场景，他们没有抱怨的力气和权利，姜泰现懂事到很少提到妈妈，崔连准一直在想2012年之前的可爱泰现藏到哪里去了，但他又想起连自己也不再叫姜泰现为“泰现尼”。

“哥要不要回舞团？”姜泰现把崔连准洗干净的碗碟接过来。  
“你别管我了好吗，姜——泰——现。现在晚上也不用去面包店打工了，你就好好在家看书。”“如果我不读书的话呢。”  
“那姜泰现会是小商贩里口才最好，脑子最灵光的那一个——姜泰现，你不要想别的好吗？”  
“我不是只有读书才能活下去的书呆子。”  
崔连准用脚轻轻踢了一下趴在地上舔从灶台上掉下来的食物的琥珀，“别吃，你不能吃。泰现，很多路没你想的那么宽的，活下去和活着是两种状态。”  
“那哥现在是活下去还是活着呢？”  
崔连准没说话，身后正对着电视机的柜子上摆着他的那些奖杯，他以前是听到音乐就能律动的状态，连坐在办公椅上的时候，膝盖都忍不住跳起舞，但最近这种感知在退化，他很惶恐却又毫无办法。  
姜泰现把自己想说的那句话咽下去，听从崔连准的话，把琥珀抱到琥珀自己的独居室，然后回屋看书。

崔连准关掉水龙头，把琥珀从独居室抱出来，躺在沙发上，今天大排档到他轮休，清闲下来反倒不知道要做什么了。懂事未必是好事，用过分的懂事来彼此压榨那一定不是好事，崔连准很后悔7月4日的那天为什么不在姜泰现身边，那他的负罪感是不是就会少一点。两年前的姜泰现在妈妈杳无音讯后，问崔连准，“妈妈为什么不要我，我很好养的。”

那时候的崔连准被无形的经济压力压迫着，他听到姜泰现说“我”而不是“我们”，觉得很生气，他觉得姜泰现把这种压力完完全全丢给了刚成年的他，明明他也是被抛弃的那一个，却好像不配有伤心和难过的机会。姜泰现在房间里哭泣的声音他听到了，但他没有去安慰姜泰现。现在面对懂事的姜泰现，崔连准隐隐约约感觉到姜泰现在顾虑什么，也想试着安慰姜泰现，可姜泰现成为不再哭泣的孩子。

离姜泰现的人生大考还有半年，在这种节骨眼上失业不是件好事情，崔连准从家附近的文具店买了和当年几乎一模一样的牛皮纸信封，偷偷翻出来妈妈的信封，笨拙地模仿妈妈的字迹，装了不小的金额进去，像模像样地贴了邮票。再像小偷一样蹑手蹑脚地从家里溜出去，盖了邮戳，放进信箱。他想姜泰现要是发现的时候，有那么一点点开心就好，然后继续好好读书，完成他该完成的人生。

“连准哥？”休宁凯站在旁边。  
“啊，休宁啊！”崔连准被吓了一跳，“保密啊，保密啊，休宁。”  
“什么啊？”  
“你别管是什么，就记得你没见过我干这事，千万千万不要和泰现说啊。”  
“……哦，我知道了。”  
“你来找泰现的吗？”  
“嗯，打扰了，但我堂哥有东西要我交给泰现。”不知道什么时候琥珀也跟着崔连准跑了下来，休宁凯把琥珀抱起来，“姜琥珀啊姜琥珀，你想我了吗？”  
琥珀用肉垫拍了拍休宁凯的脸。  
“一起上去吧。”

休宁凯敲了门，但没有人回应，姜泰现应该是又戴着耳机。休宁凯抱着琥珀打开了门，姜泰现一边转笔一边看书，琥珀直接扑到了姜泰现的面前。  
“出去，出去。”姜泰现因为戴了耳机，所以说话很大声。  
休宁凯把姜泰现的耳机取下来，“我和姜琥珀是来送信的，秀彬哥托我的。”  
“凯？”姜泰现回头才发现是休宁凯。  
休宁凯把崔秀彬托他转交的那张纸递给姜泰现，“我的任务完成了哦，姜琥珀，和我说再见。”  
琥珀用爪子挠了挠休宁凯的衣服，姜泰现把琥珀接过来，握了琥珀的一只前爪，轻轻摇着，“凯哦，再见哦。”  
“姜琥珀，再见呀，爱你。”

姜泰现今天睡得比较早，屋里很早就黑了灯，崔连准也关了客厅的灯，他沉在黑暗里，听见姜泰现小声的哭泣声，等完全安静之后，崔连准才推门进去。  
崔连准是知道的，姜泰现不是骨骼与血肉做成的生物，他的泰现尼，他最清楚，泰现尼是眼泪做成的。崔连准很小心地把那张纸从姜泰现手里抽出来，放在桌子上。姜泰现估计是像宝宝一样揉眼睛了，眼泪都沾在刘海上了，湿乎乎的，崔连准把他湿乎乎的刘海拨开，亲了一口他的额头，“泰现尼，要好好睡觉。”

崔连准把姜泰现的被子又往上拉了一点，走之前看了一眼桌上的那张纸。

纸上只有一行字，“如果有时光机，在2012年7月4日的下午，崔秀彬一定一定不要放开姜泰现的手。”

崔连准的心也酸皱成一团，“泰现尼的眼泪里，会不会有一颗，是为我掉的呢。”  
是会有的吧，崔连准想。

4.寻猫启事：是泰现的分身吗？琥珀

“凯，哥哥好像失业了。”姜泰现走在放学路上对休宁凯说。  
“连准哥吗？”  
“嗯。”  
休宁凯张开双手，轻跳着抱了抱姜泰现，“会好的，会好的呀泰现。”像安慰他小妹妹的方法一样。  
“凯的妹妹去上学了吗？”  
“嗯，爸爸也去工作了。”  
“凯，我们现在有一样的东西了。”姜泰现把他被烤盘烫伤的手臂露出来，疤痕比休宁凯手臂上的浅，因为凯手臂上是被玻璃酒瓶划到的，姜泰现只是一场小小的，很轻的烫伤事故。

休宁凯是想过的，不是自己的孩子又怎样，妹妹还是好好在他们家长大了，是从小被爸爸驮在肩上的妹妹，是凯给编过小辫子的妹妹，是长得也有五分像的妹妹。但爸爸不爱妹妹了，他说血缘上不允许这样的背叛，妹妹不该成为那枚优质卵子和精子结合的优胜劣汰的产物，所以妹妹也不是无辜的。  
还在上幼儿园的小妹妹，被爸爸堵在墙角，抱着休宁凯给他买的布娃娃，遭受爸爸的质问，“为什么出生了啊？”

小孩子不该是大人无能、暴躁的发泄容器，但凯的妹妹成为这样的容器，亮亮的眸子黯淡下去，柔顺的棕黄头发变得毛躁，听到爸爸开口的时候就开始抽泣，但又不敢太大声。弱者求饶的姿态更容易激起施虐者的愤怒，休宁凯把妹妹挡在身后的同时，拿起酒瓶，砸出那些锋利的边角，作为抵御的武器。

姜泰现看到休宁凯手臂上的纱布的时候，没有说出“你怎么不往他头上敲”这样的话，凯是善良又软弱的，唯独保护他人的时候，偶尔展现这样的姿态。小妹妹抱着凯的手臂，泪珠都挂在卷翘的睫毛上，她问“哥哥，疼不疼”。  
姜泰现把准备给琥珀买猫粮的钱换成从药店里买回来的，酒精、无菌纱布、消炎药和一小版止痛药，还有零售店的糖果和葡萄汁。  
“记得换药啊。”姜泰现说，“我明天要检查的。”  
“泰现，如果是你的话，我也会……”  
姜泰现正琢磨着怎么伺候琥珀这个难养的主子，“会什么？”  
“呀，怎么办呀，姜琥珀要饿肚子啦。”休宁凯用没受伤的那条手臂去抱琥珀。

如果是你的话，我也会保护你的。

休宁凯很感激自己的国文老师，在他入学的第一天，把自己的座位安排在了姜泰现后面。休宁凯是不爱说话的，但就像是被赶上舞台的临时演员，尴尬却又要顾忌节目的开场，所以变成一个假性的外向者，姜泰现是做事一板一眼的小大人，拒绝有些无聊的社交，却又圆滑恰到好处地融合在班级里。  
“凯啊，不要逃啊，这些你不喜欢的东西，越逃避越会追着你的。”

休宁凯站在姜泰现的身后去面对他想要逃避的事情，他和爸爸开诚布公的谈话失败，眼泪战术也失败，好在最后一次鼓起勇气保护妹妹的时候成功了。一条疤的代价换来一个成年人的清醒并不算亏，妹妹继续做无忧无虑的小孩，他也做一个正常又普通的高中生，以前的事情这样缝缝补补总算过去。  
姜泰现是在他迷路的时候把他抓回来的人，休宁凯拿自己的成绩单和姜泰现的对比过，国文、数学、外语、社会探究每一样都落下不少，休宁凯这才开始有正常高中生该头痛的事情——学得这么烂，怎么办啊？好像追不上姜泰现了。

但姜泰现不是能拥抱他的人，休宁凯在下大雨的仲夏天得出这个结论。  
暴雨来临之前天空都变成黑色，下午5点的阳光被乌云吞干净，没有要停下来的势头，姜泰现和休宁凯是披着校服冲回家的，是先到休宁凯家的楼下的，姜泰现短暂躲了一下雨，又准备冲回去，但发现自己没带钥匙，只能先在休宁凯家避雨，烘干衣服。  
凯的小妹妹坐在地上玩积木，姜泰现和休宁凯走过的地方留下一串水渍。

同样是2002年生的姜泰现，长得没休宁凯高，休宁凯的衣服穿在他身上像是睡衣。  
休宁凯把电话拿过来，“泰现，要不要给你家里人打个电话？”  
“连准哥最近很忙，有很多饭局，不会太早到家，我等下发条简讯给他就好。”  
“你爸爸妈妈呢？”  
姜泰现正在翻凯的小妹妹的童话书，他看了休宁凯一眼，“爸爸去世了，妈妈去打工了，不见了。”  
休宁凯那时刻明白姜泰现是没办法温暖他的人，剥开外壳的姜泰现，拥有比休宁凯还要不堪的东西，他看到了姜泰现冲他伸出的手，但没有看到姜泰现藏在背后的东西。  
“那个——”  
“没关系。”姜泰现指着书上被涂得花花绿绿的卡通人物，“妹妹的色感很不错。”  
“她很喜欢画画。”  
“哦——酷哦，毕竟你的画很丑。”

雨一直没有停，姜泰现最后在休宁凯的床上睡着了，发着低烧，说着梦话，“妈妈，我很好养的，别不要我了。”

“凯，我想我要是干其他的也会很出色的。”姜泰现说。  
“为什么呢？”  
“是一种感觉吧。”  
“比如说？”  
“出租车司机，小商贩，或许，我也可以试试唱歌跳舞，可能都能做好。”  
“是不要读书的意思吗？”  
“嗯。”姜泰现打开自己的家门，琥珀扑上来，“凯，我渐渐觉得自己变成负债累累的人。”  
“姜琥珀，过来！”休宁凯冲琥珀伸出手。

其实琥珀只叫琥珀，姜琥珀是休宁凯叫的，姜泰现一直没有纠正过。  
琥珀是最受宠的小家伙，姜泰现饲喂琥珀很精细，琥珀在这样的饲喂下变得幸福慵懒，是一只小胖猫。琥珀可以撒娇，琥珀害怕的时候会躲在人的怀里，琥珀想干什么就干什么——只要不是离家出走，琥珀不要承载任何人的希望，只需要长大就好，是姜泰现的姜琥珀，所以可以做所有姜泰现做不了的事情。

崔连准刚睡醒，从沙发上坐起来，脑袋乱得像鸟窝，看见姜泰现又拿了一袋猫咪的食物和用品，迷糊着嘟囔了一句，“琥珀难养啊。”  
“不难养，我们琥珀，是非常非常好养活的。”姜泰现摸着琥珀的头说，琥珀正在盆里享用它的大餐。  
休宁凯也蹲下来，他摸着琥珀的脊背，“是，姜琥珀是很好养，很好养的宝贝。”

休宁凯知道，姜琥珀就是姜泰现，是好养的，会撒娇，会害怕的小东西。  
休宁凯算了下时间，也该去幼儿园接妹妹了，他蹲在玄关穿鞋，看见姜泰现站在厨房里帮厨。休宁凯把琥珀抱起来，把脸埋在琥珀柔软的肚皮。  
“姜琥珀，很好养，所以不要担心被丢掉。”  
“姜琥珀，那代替我，和泰现说晚安吧。”  
姜泰现是没办法拥抱他的人，但他是可以拥抱姜泰现的人，他要陪姜泰现长大，陪姜泰现明朗地长大。

姜泰现在这餐饭后，正式向崔连准提出了“自己不想继续读书”的想法。  
“姜泰现，你真的没必要顾虑那么多。”  
“被牺牲掉的人生不是好的。”  
“所以你现在是要牺牲你的人生来补偿我吗？”崔连准问他。  
“我不叫牺牲，我还有其他很多能干的——”  
“人生的蹊径大多是不得已才走的，你为什么不要安稳地走在那些顺风顺水的路上啊？”  
“那我也不准你放弃你的舞团。”  
“那是我的事情。”  
“那你就可以干涉我的事情吗？”  
“要不是爱你，谁管你啊。”崔连准说了和寻常父母一样的话。

姜泰现抱着琥珀回了房间，没再说话。

第二天的崔连准接到了老师的姜泰现旷课警告，紧接着就是休宁凯找来大排档。崔连准急急请了假，借了同事的自行车，后面载着休宁凯。  
“凯，麻烦你在家等姜泰现，我去外面找找他。”  
休宁凯点了点头，琥珀挪过来，他们一起蹲在门口。

“姜琥珀，你说姜泰现去哪儿了？”休宁凯抱着琥珀问。  
“喵呜。”琥珀也不知道。  
“那我们做一个寻人启事吧。”

休宁凯从姜泰现的书桌上翻找出来四五张白纸，趴在地上，用彩色的笔写字。  
“寻猫启事”  
“猫咪，姜泰现，18岁”  
“今日晨走失，望好心人能捡到他带回来”  
“必有重谢”  
休宁凯的画画真的太烂了，五张上的猫咪头都画得不一样，他把趴在他背上的琥珀拉下来，在琥珀的肉垫上涂了一点点颜色，按在纸上。等一下他要把这几张“寻猫启事”贴在附近的栏杆上，他知道姜泰现一定能看到，也一定会回来的。

休宁凯抱着琥珀颠了两下，“姜琥珀，我们一起等姜泰现回来呀。”

5.尾声：小丑铁盒

姜泰现单纯地想到临溪的郊外，就这样第一次不管不顾地逃课了。  
那种持平的牺牲很难获得，可崔连准只是他的哥哥而已，生理上大了他五岁的哥哥，他既不想看到崔连准拿出这样成全的姿态，也没办法承载双份的希望。崔连准是债主，而他是负债的人，他好像渐渐感受不到崔连准投递的爱，只知道希望、希望和希望，还债、还债和还债。

崔范奎去帮面包店到附近的村子里进小麦粉的时候，看到了在溪水边打水漂的姜泰现。  
“姜泰现！”

省了4元的公交费，姜泰现搭上了崔范奎这个顺风车，中间还挤着几袋小麦粉。小路有陡坡，崔范奎把车速提到最高。  
“范奎哥，你开的是电动车，不是机车。”姜泰现提醒他。  
“我不管，今天我就是秋名山车神。”崔范奎把单只手举起来欢呼。  
“幼稚。”  
“姜泰现，你试一下！”因为风声很大，崔范奎的吼声也很大，“不开心的时候就把双手举起来啊！”  
崔范奎没等到姜泰现把双手举起来的欢呼，姜泰现把额头抵在他背上。崔范奎把车停在了姜泰现家附近，他拿出那两张拍立得，一张是他和泰现小鬼的合照，一张是泰现小鬼吃糖的样子。  
“选一张吧，万圣节那天我拍的。”崔范奎本来不想拿出吃糖的那张的，他想占为己有，但是姜泰现应该会嫌弃那张合照吧。  
“要这张。”姜泰现拿走了合照的那张。  
崔范奎舒了口气，“幸好幸好。我以为你要选另一张。”  
“这张上有哥啊，不是吗？”姜泰现拿着照片很纳闷，“哥为什么说幸好？”  
“这张才是珍藏版，因为有姜泰现可爱又有点傻的样子。”崔范奎说。  
“不应该喜欢帅的那种吗？”  
“可能还因为这张，你看上去比较开心吧。”崔范奎推了他一把，“快走吧快走吧，我还要回去送小麦粉。”

“泰现。”崔范奎还是叫住了姜泰现。  
“嗯？”  
崔范奎闪了两下车灯，“开心点啊。”

家附近的电线杆上贴了很醒目的告示，姜泰现本来是不在意这些的，但荧光绿在夜色里确实很显眼，那个猫爪是，画得很丑的猫头也是。他看见自己被写在寻猫启事上，他把那张纸撕下来，朝家的方向走去。

“有什么重谢啊？可以给我吗？”姜泰现问等在楼下的休宁凯和崔连准。  
休宁凯抱着琥珀凑上来，“姜琥珀的香吻一枚。”

崔连准拉住姜泰现，“泰现，你要不要再像小时候一样，看看信箱，可能有信。”  
姜泰现把那个牛皮纸信封拿出来，上面是熟悉的内容“亲爱的连准和泰现”，就是字体临摹得很丑，崔连准真的没有这方面的天赋。  
“妈妈寄来的是吗？”  
“嗯嗯嗯！”崔连准点头。  
“那真的很好。”姜泰现揉了揉眼睛，他把里面的钱取出来塞给崔连准，“哥，钱归你，信封归我。”

桌上的小丑铁盒放了好几个月，还是没有一点打开的办法，一把钥匙只配开一把锁，姜泰现一度以为十岁前的自己随着钥匙一起丢掉了。  
姜泰现那之前真的很想打开它，看看里面都放了什么，又附加着怎样的回忆。

18岁的姜泰现，觉得10岁前的自己都存在铁盒里，10岁之后的自己变成碎片。散落在崔范奎的照片里，崔秀彬的作文里，休宁凯的寻猫启事里，崔连准的信封里。这些东西合起来，终于拼出完整的，依然被爱着的姜泰现。  
小丑铁盒打不打得开，似乎也不再重要了。

6.Final：多米诺骨牌（凯视角）

泰现是从夏天结束的时候开始变得不太好的。本来只是交替的失眠与嗜睡，现在变成那种麻木的冷漠。  
8层是监管的病房，9层监管没那么严，是泰现住的地方。探望泰现的日子刚巧他要做电痉挛治疗，里面张牙舞爪的是一群精神分裂的患者，那样高大的个子却哭得像个孩子，这种情景多看几次就麻木了。

“我和他们不一样。”泰现对我说。

泰现是不一样的，他不吵不闹，安静地在网页上浏览很多新奇的东西，一次次点开文档去编辑一些文字。是我发现的太晚了，是我没做好。  
一个尚不知温饱的人是很难去构建上层建筑的，所以精神科里住的百分之七十都是并不富裕的人，生活就像是多米诺骨牌一样讽刺，在一个定点推倒，而后的所有都接连坍塌。

泰现的人生也是被推了一块，继而倒塌的多米诺骨牌，在最初那个被推倒的时候，我终于意识到我们的人生是不相连的，同甘共苦都是笑话。

“有什么症状吗？”  
“很想睡，但也常失眠。脑子开始变得很慢。”  
泰现住院这段时间常被拉来当一个抑郁症的完美病例，围着他的孩子们提问都显得小心翼翼。  
“是怎么样的事情呢？”  
“爸爸去世了，妈妈离家之后没有消息了，哥哥在养我，很辛苦。”  
“有过要自杀的想法吗？”  
“有吧。写过遗书，也考虑过要用什么方式。”  
“那同学们认为这是什么样的分级呢？”老师提问。  
“好像还没有付出过行动，所以应该是……不到重度？”  
“那到底怎么算重度？死过一次才算？这就是重度了，很高的风险。”  
我不是很喜欢这个老师表达的方式，好像她对这份职业已经厌恶到极点。我有些担心地隔着玻璃看了看泰现，他还是坐着，无动于衷的样子。

我觉得那块多米诺骨牌是从我堂哥崔秀彬开始的。泰现手里留着一块奇怪的拼图，他用很薄的纸蒙在拼图背后，像拓印一样描出来隐隐约约的几个字，好像是“很想，泰现”。  
哥和我其实不是很亲的那种，但他还是不定期打几个越洋电话，很含蓄地在电话里问，“泰现还好吗？”  
高材生泰现从接到秀彬哥结婚和移居消息的那一刻不太好，上午为范奎哥和连准哥的舞蹈比赛打气的活泼小子姜泰现又开始难得地发起呆。  
“哥和范奎哥能拿第一吧？”泰现开口。很不容易地泰现和范奎哥一起说服连准哥去参加这次的比赛。

“啊，我这一把好久没活动过的骨头。”连准哥自己说自己。  
“得了，哥，楼下和我投诉好几次说你房间总传来踢踢踏踏的声音。”泰现说。  
“哇！崔连准！你这是典型的不够仗义，还要自己偷着练啊！”范奎哥拍了一巴掌连准哥。  
“哥，去吧，就当去玩玩。”

“能吧。”我当时挺着急地看着时间，爸爸久违地要带我和妹妹去看妈妈，忐忑又兴奋的，妹妹昨晚把她衣柜里的衣服都拿出来试了一遍给我看，我真的觉得好笑，是去见妈妈又不是男朋友，干什么这么隆重。“因为想要妈妈知道，我们过得很好。”  
因为想要妈妈知道我们过得很好，没有妈妈依旧过得不错，以及妈妈我们真的好好长大了。

“你们要去赶火车了吧？”泰现问我。  
“嗯……确实，是要去了。”  
“快走吧。”泰现冲我笑笑，很落寞地笑笑，“开心点，你带着妹妹。”  
“嗯，知道啦！”我把琥珀像拔萝卜一样从它的独居室里拔出来，这家伙越来越重了，肥得像个球，“姜琥珀，爱你啊，回来见。”

我是有点后悔这趟旅行的，妹妹和我都穿得还挺整齐的，爸爸也难得穿得很干净。妈妈的眼睛里开始透着那种尴尬，她把我们带到还不赖的餐厅去用餐，我吃了几口就开始腻了，我其实很想念妈妈在我们小时候经常端上桌的炒糊的菜，这种想法很变态，也很不健康，但我就是很想念有时候透出来的锅巴的香味。  
“或许，你们想来妈妈这里生活吗？”妈妈问我们，爸爸的筷子掉了一只。  
我看了看妹妹，妹妹摇摇头，“妈妈，我们有空来找你是可以的吧？”  
我觉得妈妈是舒了一口气的，“当然可以，随时可以，你们的房间一直都是备好的，里面放了凯喜欢的毛绒玩具，还给妹妹准备了梳妆台……”

回去的路上爸爸揽住了我的肩膀，轻轻叹了口气，是那种很庆幸又带着歉意的。  
“爸爸，以后不能经常喝酒。”  
“也不能总是出去找人打牌。”妹妹补充。  
“都行，听你们的。”  
我那时候是左手牵着妹妹，右手揽着爸爸走回去了，像一个丰收的老农，拎着两大筐满溢的幸福和喜悦。

老师和同学的课堂终于结束，泰现被护工带出来，直直地往前走。  
“泰现！”我叫他，“姜泰现！”他没有看我。  
一定是抑郁让他变得迟缓，我想。

一开始不是这样的，泰现只是变得很奇怪，他站在月台上和我说，“凯，要是有一天来参加我的葬礼，你千万不要惊讶。”  
“怎么总说这种话。”我走过去牵住他的手，列车经过时带起的风看上去随时可以把泰现掀进轨道里。  
“只是打个预防针，如果有那一天，你不要害怕。”  
“你还有我，泰现，你还有我。”  
“你总会厌烦的，这样无止境的，没头绪的，消极的情绪。”  
他后来变得都不怎么掉眼泪，这不是什么好事情，僵化的过程。我从抽屉里翻出他写了开头的好几封遗书，那些药物或许没进他的肚子或者说没起效。

“凯。”泰现答应我去医院的前一晚，把一个红色抽绳的福袋递给我，“给妹妹的，孩子。”  
里面是银质的长命锁。  
“你要听话，不能不吃药了，也不要反抗。”我把他抱在怀里，揉一揉他的后脑勺。

泰现把那块奇怪拼图，他和范奎哥的合影还有我画的寻猫启事都放在一个信封里，里面还有一张白纸，是秀彬哥的笔迹。  
“如果有时光机，在2012年7月4日的下午，崔秀彬一定一定不要放开姜泰现的手。”

我拨通了秀彬哥的电话，也不管那边到底是几点。  
“秀彬哥？”  
“凯？”  
“你说，一定一定不要放开姜泰现的手是什么意思？”  
“什么？”  
“你写在白纸上的内容。”  
“就是，要带着泰现跑出去。”  
“哥，你要不要回来？”  
“我应该不回去——怎么了？”  
“泰现得了很重很重的病。心理病。”  
换来秀彬哥的沉默。  
“你不是说不要放开姜泰现吗？你不是在拼图上写想他的那个人吗？”  
秀彬哥哭了，和电话里传来的婴儿哭声混合在一起，“对不起……”我听到一个韩国女人的声音，骂他，叫他快去看baby。  
“对不起……我不是能负担泰现人生的人了。”

电话里传来的小baby的哭声让我想起我的妹妹，妹妹变成女人，怀孕，如果她的丈夫敢丢下她为这种荒谬的理由跑掉，我一定会打断他的腿。

挂了秀彬哥电话之后我就开始后悔，与其说后悔，其实那种自责和懊恼更多一些。我非常明确自己打这通电话的意义，泰现身边最亲近的都离开了，我是离他最近的那一个，我也渐渐明了自己负担不了姜泰现的人生，但没有人来帮我，我比起泰现更像是亟待救援的那一个，泰现他在一直往下掉、往下掉，我拖着他的重量往上爬，我不能放开他。

能负担泰现人生的连准哥也不再负担了，他和范奎哥在比赛完回来的路上，在盘山公路的隧道里，骑着电动车加速转弯，那一瞬间的离心力足够让他们被卷入靠内道的大卡车底部。我回来的时候泰现已经是一副憔悴的模样了。  
“活着有点难啊。”泰现说，我必须抱紧他，必须。

第二块多米诺骨牌如果是范奎哥和连准哥的意外死亡，那第三块应该就是琥珀的离开了。爱不足够留住一个东西的，爱只是附加条件，基础的生活要满足才行。琥珀在被狠饿了几天之后，大概是从阳台跳了出去，再也没回来过。姜泰现开门叫了几声“琥珀”的时候，就开始感受到不对，家里猫屎的味道都没那么重了，小家伙因为要活命，所以逃了，逃到不知道哪里去了。

我带泰现去宠物商店，“再养一只好不好，也叫‘姜琥珀’。”  
“不养了。”  
“那我再去找找‘姜琥珀’好吗？猫咪真的是路痴。”  
“不是‘姜琥珀’，是‘琥珀’。”泰现第一次纠正我。  
“好，不养就不养了。先把我们泰现养好。”  
琥珀住了蛮久的独居室被我丢掉了，家里空气都清新不少，也变薄不少。

我也觉得生活这样戏剧化，如果我是单纯的看客，那我也会觉得突兀，像是心电图上凸起的高尖R波，可我现在不完全是看客，我是陪着泰现的一部分，任由这些砍刀落在我们身上，变得麻木、顺从，然后接受。

我把泰现的小丑铁盒砸开了，没有经过他的同意，里面的相框果真被我砸碎了，我从玻璃碴子里拣出那张全家福，上面是泰现他们一家四口，底下放了拍的画片、几根粉笔、橡皮擦还有那种亮闪闪的几枚徽章，我不知道他们对泰现有怎样的意义，我唯独明白全家福的意义。  
我和医生商量了一下，把这个盒子带了过去，希望有点用。

“他还，能好吗？”  
“心理治疗谁也说不清，用药的时候效果肯定好，但一旦停止所有物理治疗和药物治疗，可能很难维持。我们和他聊过很多次，你还是要做好一定的心理准备。”

“全家福还认得吗？”  
“认得。”  
“粉笔呢？”  
“秀彬哥，带我玩跳房子，送我的。”  
“画片呢？”  
“哥哥买给我的。”  
“徽章呢？”  
“爸爸的徽章。”  
医生冲我摇了摇头，因为泰现脸上没有一点波澜。这些物品承载的感情都已经离他远去，现在这些东西不过是不值钱的垃圾。  
“不如丢掉。”我叹了口气。  
“别丢。”我看见泰现眨了眨眼睛，把盒子往怀里拢了拢。

琥珀不是泰现，泰现是饿死也要守住这些东西的猫咪，是变成灰尘也不肯放弃这些东西的人。泰现是可以不要温饱，只抱着爱和幻想就去死的人。  
医生要我把盒子留在那里了，说可能有助于治疗。

泰现抱着盒子不松手的样子让我流泪，我意识到这第一块多米诺骨牌我算错了，它不起源于秀彬哥，它从泰现一出生就被推倒了，我、连准哥、秀彬哥、范奎哥还有那些物品都是之后的，位于哪一块并不重要，但我们都在倒塌，成为泰现生命的重量，有可能会压垮他，也有可能充盈他。我希望这一连串多米诺最后倒塌的方向是幸福，可我已经成为塌了的那一块，除了观望这样的崩塌，毫无办法。

我在秀彬哥的下面补了一行，  
“如果有时光机，休宁凯那天不要去看妈妈了，要陪着姜泰现。”  
因为是无济于事的祈祷，所以我又划掉。

和妹妹的丈夫在产房门口等了也不是很久，刚看见小男孩的小胖手，就接到了泰现医院的电话。徽章被泰现偷拿走了一枚，他在卫生间的铁框门槛上把徽章上的铁皮弄得卷翘，用这个割了腕，护工在电话里一直和我道歉，我无比地冷静。  
“哥？”妹妹正在逗着她的宝宝。  
“泰现给买的长命锁，给他带上吧。”  
妹妹把长命锁握在手心里，迟疑了很久，又递给我，“给泰现哥哥吧。”她说。

我打车过去的，那种冷静终于在司机师傅放的音乐FM里瓦解。

“凯，如果有一天参加我的葬礼，一定不要太惊讶。”泰现站在月台上，坐在沙发上，走在日落里对我说。  
泰现好像已经这样熬了三四年了，我有多疲于将他抱紧，他就有多疲于活着。

我到的时候，泰现已经被打了镇定睡着了，脸色透着病态的白。  
“泰现，如果你要走，就要把铁盒里的东西、我给你画的寻猫启事还有那些东西一起带走。”

我把妹妹又送回来的长命锁拴在泰现的手腕上，打了个结，眼泪也全掉在泰现的手背上。  
“但如果可以的话，祸害活千年。泰现，能不能陪我做长命百岁的那一个。”


End file.
